


Forest of Thieves

by Willofhounds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, F/M, Gen, M/M, Thief Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Newt Scammander wants no part of war. All he wants is to protect those who cannot protect themselves. In order to do this he created a third side of the wars. Rated T for now may go up
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Thieves part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlastorGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/gifts), [Reina1505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1505/gifts), [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/gifts).



A/N Thanks to everyone who supports me. 

Newt's POV 

A red spell went by his right ear and the man ducked away from it. The room around him was dark dusty. Dust came from the spells missing him and hitting the walls or supports. 

A full moon could be seen shining in the window on the far side of the room. His escape blocked by four aurors hellbent on his capture. 

To most of the world, he was just Newt Scammander a twenty-four-year-old pureblood. A magizoologist who never finished his schooling. They saw him simply as a creature lover who got into more trouble than he should. For the most part, he was ignored in favor of his brother who was a war hero. 

On nights like this, no one knew his face or name. They simply called him Thief Lord. It was a name his men had come up with when they began to steal from the wealthiest of Lords. Instead of keeping the money for themselves they would give it to those in need. 

To be fair it was mainly muggleborns and half-bloods. Most muggleborns couldn't find work in the Wizarding World. The prejudice had only grown since the war. 

They didnt just steal money. It was only one part of what they did. On top of stealing money, they would find abused pets and children. He wouldn't leave those in need behind. 

Newt wore a black t-shirt with a zipped up magic resistant black jacket. It had a hood on the back of it. Newt had created his own cowl out of more magical resistant cloth. 

It was keyed to his magical signature so that it could only be removed by him. This foresight had saved him more than once from handsy aurors that got in close. An occurrence that didnt happen as often as he originally thought it might. 

Like most wizards, the auror corps focused almost completely on magical means of fighting. Newt and his thieves could fight using their wands but chose not to. Magical signatures were too easily traced. 

Newt's thieves used bows, arrows, and knives rather than guns or wands. They were much quieter than normal weapons. With their training, they were able to shoot three arrows per one and a half seconds. 

This way of shooting kept them out of the aurors hands more than once. Even the best of training could not save someone every time. 

That was how Newt ended up in this firefight with four aurors. As the Thief Lord, he was a priority target. Wolf and Fox were downstairs handling the other aurors. It had been a perfectly laid trap under the guise of an abused child. 

The fact that it was a trap would not stop him from doing his duty. While they refused to kill that did not mean that they would not injure. The arrows were sharp and would pierce through any robes. 

Wolf or Alec Metz as the world knew him was a master weapons forger. He made all the arrows and bows that the group used personally. All the feathers were willingly given by the creatures that they saved. Magical feathers led to faster flight and more accurate shots. 

Fox or Jason Guggenheim was their Ward Master and Curse Breaker. Without him, they wouldn't have been able to break into manors. 

Newt according to them was the binder that kept their ragtag band together. It surprised him when more and more wanted to stand with them. Ever since the World War, no one wanted to get caught in it a second time. They wanted to be neutral but it was deeply frowned upon. 

Newt decided that he would not choose aside. Neutral was his side. Not like. Not dark. 

Theseus didnt like the idea. He thought that Newt should join the Ministry. Every letter that the younger received said so. 

His boggart was desk work. Unless he had no other choice he would not join the auror corps. The moment he made Rangers a ragtag band of thieves he knew that day would never come. 

As long as he lived he would protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Even if it meant going against his only living relative. 

Newt put himself behind a pillar to catch his breath. Then he grabbed three arrows knocking one on the right side of his bow. 

An auror came around the pillar and as Newt stepped back he released the first arrow in the man's knee. Another was right behind the first and his second arrow was knocked and fired before the first hit the ground. 

The second let out a strangled cry of pain as he went down. Newt stepped over him in looking for better cover as he grabbed two more arrows. 

A familiar voice order, "Thief Lord! Put your bow down and surrender. You're surrounded and you have nowhere else to go!"

Newt gruffly replied in return, "You say that every time we meet, Auror Scammander. Yet every time it ends in your aurors injured and my escape. What makes this time any different?"

There was a half snarled reply that was more animal than human. It seemed he was able to get under his brother's skin. Theseus was too easy to provoke. Sometimes it paid to be the younger brother of the Head auror. One knew exactly what buttons to press. 

A bombarda was thrown at the ceiling. It exploded. Dust and debris rained down upon the thief. 

Newt dodged away from the debris keeping an eye out for more spells. As expected a red stunner was sent once again towards him. 

He dodged left and dropped down to a knee as he drew back an arrow. It was just a flicker of movement that caught his eye. Then the arrow was released. 

A satisfying cry of pain followed it but it was not Theseus. That meant it had to be the final unknown auror. He felt more than saw a presence and immediately fell back. 

Theseus's much larger form flew above him where his chest had been only seconds prior. Newt was on his feet and had another arrow ready to fire again. 

Sounds of footsteps too light to be aurors could faintly be heard coming up the stairs. It seemed that they had won this round. 

Wolf and Fox stepped in their own nocked and ready to fire. Newt said with a half-grin hidden by his cowl, "I won this round aurors. Take your wounded and they will be back to work in a week or two."

Walking backward without taking his eyes from Theseus. His brother held his wand tightly in his hands. The want to curse him was clear in the light green eyes. Still, unlike the others, Theseus would walk away. 

Newt and the others immediately left the manor. It only took them a moment to get to the edge of the anti apparition wards. Then they silently apparated away. Gone as quickly as they had arrived. 

Theseus's POV 

His clenched fist slammed down on the desk before him. They had been so close this time and the thieves had still slipped through their fingers. 

Nine aurors with an arrow either in the thigh or knee. Never life-threatening injuries. Just enough to keep the aurors from getting back up. 

Things in Europe and England had been bad recently. Grindelwald had been attacking more and more lately. The Dark Lord was hell-bent on destroying the Statute of Secrecy. Just like with the thieves stealing from manors of the purebloods no one could seem to catch him. The only difference being the thieves didnt kill only injured. Grindelwald had no qualms with killing. 

On top of that, there was no rhyme or reason to when and where they hit. One minute they were there and the next they were gone. Every time he got close his men got them. Thief Lord was protective of his men. Any damage done to them was given back with interest. 

They were vigilantes and they were just as dangerous as Grindelwald. If it was the last thing he did. He would find them.


	2. Thieves part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

MurderMysteryof1996: thanks for your review, my friend. So glad you enjoy it!

Grindelwald's POV 

Frowning he looked over the reports on his desk. Purebloods manors were being attacked left and right. No one aurors or the purebloods themselves could figure out why. 

The aurors called the leader Thief Lord. He would steal from all the purebloods light or dark. Sometimes it was money other times it would be children. Rumors had it the children were abused.

Oddly enough there were even reports of him stealing creatures. The creatures were hurt and needing to be looked after. If those reports were true then the Thief Lord must have a magizoologist on staff. 

There weren't many magizoologists left in their world. What few there were within the world were killed or severely injured in the world. The Allies had used dragons to fight them.

The dragons fought against their handlers as much as they did the enemies. Rumor had it though they had a single person who could tame the dragons. No matter how much he searched he could not find anything out about the man. 

Gellert called out when a knock sounded on his office door, "Enter."

Rosier came in and said placing a folder on his desk, "My lord, information on the Dragon Rider. We were finally able to narrow it down to three. Though I think it is the top man."

Gellert frowned as he took the folder from her. How had she found out where he could not? Then he read. 

Name: Newton Artemis Fido Scamander   
Age at enlistment: 16  
Age at discharge 18  
Current age: 28  
Division: Dragon   
Platoon: 2  
Summary: Scamander was sent directly to the Dragon Platoon. It was shown that he had skills calming creatures. This ability made earning the dragons' trust easier. It was later shown Scamander had skills with healing injured dragons. When the Dragon Platoon was disbanded Scamander was shown to have a temper. He attacked the Ministry officials sent to put down the dragons. 

The picture had a red-haired man with piercing green eyes. Freckles covered the young man's face. Despite having come from the war there was a sense of naivete in the green eyes. 

This was the supposed Dragon Rider and Thief Lord? He didnt think those were the eyes of someone who could put an arrow into a person's knee. 

Thumbing through the other folders he found that the rest weren't nearly as likely. Scamander seemed to have a soft spot for creatures. Maybe he worked with the Thief Lord as a healer. 

Gellert inquired, "Do you have his school records?"

Rosier said handing another folder over, "Here you go my lord. I have a contact that might have a lead on where the Thief Lord's camp might be at."

"Let me know, Rosier."

Newt's POV 

He opened his jacket and pulled back his hood. As he pulled down his cowl he took a breath of fresh air. It was nice to breathe air not hindered by the cowl. 

Alec said pulling down his own cowl and hood, "We did well tonight. Three magical children were saved from abusive families."

Newt sighed rubbing a hand down his face, "That's true but I still wish it wasnt needed. How many do you think will want to join us?"

"They are too young," replied the man, "We should simply find good families to put them with. We do have a meeting within the camp tonight. I heard that someone invited a German wizard. They trust him not to start anything apparently."

Newt asked turning his head to the side, "What's your problem with them?"

"The Dark Lord that was rising in Europe. If he takes an interest in us we could be in trouble."

Newt sighed. Alec had a point as much as he would rather not admit it. If the Dark Lord took an interest in them they would be in trouble. 

The Dark Lord would draw the attention of the aurors. If they thought the Thief Lord was in league with Dark Lord they would be more intent on capturing him. 

Newt sighed, "We will need to be more careful then. Keep hoods and cowls on for the next few meetings. We need to be careful as much as we can."

Alec smiled as he replied, "Of course, Thief Lord."

Newt smiled as he pulled off his jacket and folded it. Then he placed it within his creature case. He needed to speak to his brother as Newt since he was in Britain. There was telling how long he would be in town before he had to leave again. 

Though Newt didn't like the career choice his brother had taken he still loved Theseus. As brothers, they had to look out for each other as much as possible. 

With a hand raised in goodbye, he apparated back to Scamander manor. His brother usually stayed within their family manor. Newt when away from the Den of Thieves he stayed in an apartment. 

Newt cast a quick cleaning charm on his clothes. Then he knocked on the door to the manor. It may be his ancestral home but Theseus commanded the wards. He was Head of the Family. 

Under normal circumstances, magic would require Newt to obey his orders. Newt wasnt a normal wizard. He defied magical laws to be the Thief Lord. He like the others wanted to do good in the world. Good things but neutral in the war. None of them wanted to choose between good and their magical natures. Or to choose between their friends and what others said was right. 

The door opened revealing a ragged red-haired man with tired light green eyes. When he saw Newt an excited light entered the tired eyes. 

Theseus greeted happily, "Newt. When did you get back in the country."

Newt answered, "Just tonight actually. Can I come in, Thee?"

Theseus opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside. Newt entered and removed his shoes at the doorway. 

They went towards the sitting room without a word. It was nothing like when they were kids. Things weren't as open between them as it was before the war. 

Theseus asked as they sat down, "How have you been, Newt?"

"Well enough. I have been traveling the world. Learning about creatures that I find and helping then when I can. I heard you are head auror now?"

Theseus gave Newt a look that told him exactly what he thought. His brother was not one who liked having creatures around. He also knew that being disapproving around Newt would only cause the younger to pull away. 

The two brothers spoke well into the night. It was mostly about nonsensical things. Theseus insisted Newt stay the night. For once he didnt protest to it. Something told the younger Scamander things were going to change. That he needed to be ready.


End file.
